


It's A Hard Challenge

by Rohirrim_Writer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: ACNH, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Gaming, Rated M for The D, Social Media, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer
Summary: There's a TikTok challenge going around that Kristoff thinks he might be able to get behind...
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	It's A Hard Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the inspo karis-the-fangirl.  
> Also posted on Tumblr with the source material.   
> Enjoy!

When Anna suggested she wanted to start streaming when she gamed, Kristoff supported her 100%. He could tell by the well formulated argument she presented with the idea she had suspected otherwise. 

“I’m already spending that time gaming, this would just be a way to monetize it. I think it would be fun to interact with other players and there aren’t enough female gamers streaming on large platforms. I think-” She nervously twirled the ends of her hair as she spoke, a sure sign she was more nervous than she wanted to let on. 

“What do you need?” Had been Kristoff’s only answer. 

A year later and Kristoff had grown to enjoy it as much as she did. Sometimes they played together and he had learned to edit her videos too. Neither one cared much for their view count, but it was rewarding to see Anna’s hard work being appreciated. He was proud of her. 

Kristoff discovered his own talent for tik tok quite by accident. He’d posted a funny video of Sven trying to eat the sprinkler, doing his Sven voice in the background, and had been surprised at the interest. Now it was another thing they could do together. Anna’s favorite thing to do was to try the trending challenges. 

Kristoff hadn’t been that interested, until this one. 

Water sliding down his chest, Kristoff gave himself a few good strokes before turning the shower off. Without the sound of the rushing pipes he could hear her in the other room, her melodic voice bringing a smile to his face. He really was the luckiest man on the planet. 

He’s thinking now of how she  _ sings  _ in bed and it has him groaning, head tilted back as he gives himself a few more strokes before forcing himself to get out and wrap a towel around his waist. 

His dick sits heavy against his abdomen and the brush of the terry cloth with every step is almost unpleasant, but he knows he won’t have to deal with it for long. 

“I’m trying to catch a coelacanth.” He could make out her words more clearly now as he stepped into the hall, a trail of steam following him. 

“I remember in the game cube game I always wanted Red Snappers, mainly for the bells. I want to fill the museum first though. And I just really want one because I saw someone post about it on tumblr and I think they are so cute!.” Good, she would be concentrating then. He wanted to catch her by surprise. 

He pulls out his camera and makes sure he has it on forward facing camera and pushes the record button. Then, without bothering to be quiet, he opens their bedroom door. 

She’s at the computer desk now, her switch in her hands. She turns to him with a smile,  _ God he loved her _ , which rapidly descended into a look of panic. She looked from him to the computer screen and back again. She  _ had  _ told him she would be streaming today.

At which point he dropped the towel. 

Her eyes went big and adorable innocent. He could see the realization dawning on her that he hadn’t forgotten. That he had planned this. 

He gave himself a leisurely stroke to hint at just what he had planned. 

Kristoff had never thought of himself as particularly debonair, but with Anna it hadn’t mattered. She’d been more than responsive to his up front approach to sex. They’d both come to enjoy being able to ask for what they wanted and initiate without fear. Neither of them had ever been very shy to begin with. 

Seeing her hand fly up to her mouth and a steady blush rush to her cheeks she was certainly shy now, Kristoff felt a surge of confidence. He grinned wolfishly and took another slow, measured step into the room. 

“Oh my god.” She breathed. Kristoff tilted his head toward the camera, prompting her to look back at her screen.. 

Blinking all at once, like she had completely forgotten about the game, she let out a surprised laugh. With a grin that wasn’t really apologetic at all she brought her hand up to the camera while she closed out all the applications and ended the live stream. 

Kristoff closed out his own phone and tossed it on the ground with his discarded towel. 

“I can’t believe you did that!.” Anna squealed, almost cowering in her chair as he loomed above her, hands coming to grip the arm rests, trapping her inside. 

“Oh baby, I’m just getting started with you.” He growled as he lifted her up, laughing and squealing, to deposit her on their bed, where he didn’t plan on letting her go for quite some time. 


End file.
